Pet Shop
by Joel 7th
Summary: In this town, there is a petshop. Unike other shops, this one doesn't only sell normal pets, it sells love, dreams and hopes. But what Saya needs is just a pet, a special pet. Chibi HajiXSaya
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : A kind of pet**

Saya looked at the small creature in front of her, so amazed that she forgot to blink. This was the first time in her entire life, she had seen something like that. Strange. Weird. Unbelievable. Word flooded her mind but she just couldn't find the right description for it.

It was supposed to be a pet.

Since Kaori shown Saya her new pet, which was an adorable newborn kitty, Saya had been constantly struck with jealousy. She had never had a pet in her life. Her father didn't forbid her to have one, but her older brother hated the noise and smell of animal so Saya couldn't buy any dogs, cats or birds. Only hamsters didn't make noise. The problem was Saya hated rats and anything rat-related. Hamsters were no more than a kind of rat. They might be cleaner, might have different color and might not live under the trench but they were still rats. Seeing Kaori's kitty, Saya suddenly felt the urge to have one for herself. She couldn't borrow Kaori's pet forever.

That was why she went to a petshop.

She had searched on the Internet and found this shop. A Chinese shop called Count D's petshop. Although Saya had never heard of it, this shop was rather popular. Its motto was to sell love, dreams and hopes. Strange. Saya wondered if she could find what she wanted here.

Intended to surprise her sister, Saya went there alone. From the first look, this shop was't like any other petshops. It looked like some sort of Chinese temple she saw on TV. She wouldn't regconize it if there weren't the sign 'Count D's petshop'. Hoped this shop was legal.

Saya exhaled a deep breath and pushed the door open. She was even more confused when the owner greeted her. Like the shop, Saya couldn't regconize that this person was actually a man if he didn't speak. He was wearing a Chinese dress that Saya often saw in Chinese drama. He had pale skin, due to the fact that he didn't go out very often, and silky black hair. One could say he looked like a gorgeous lady in mid twenties. Though he greeted her with a polite smile, Saya somwhow didn't feel much comfortable.

" Good morning, lady ! How may I help you ? " Saya had assumed that he was a foreigner, but this man spoke Japanse very well.

" Uhm... I'm looking for a pet. I think you can hel with that."

" Ah, I see. To tell the truth, it was my grandfather, count D, that owned this shop. Since he has been travelling around the world looking for new kinds of animal, I'm in charge of this shop. This shop carries everything from dosmetic dogs and cats to wild beast which just barely make it past the Washington treaty, and all that fall in between. I'm sure that you'll find what you need.

" Uhm, actually... I don't know what I need. I mean, I want a pet that doesn't make noise or smell, because my brother doesn't like it. I also want a pet that I can hug and play with, so I don't want a bird. Something's cute like a puppy or a kitty. But they're kind of noisy. "

" I see. What you want may be hard to find at other shops but there's nothing impossible at Count D's shop. I think we can provide a suitable pet for you." The young and beautiful owner assured her with another gentle smile.

" Really ? Thank you so much."

" You needn't to thank. It's our job to satisfy the customer's need. Do you want to come inside with me to take it ? "

" No, thanks. I think I'll wait outside. "

" Then, enjoy the tea. This morning, I've just brought some cakes. They go well with the tea."

" Uhm, thanks. What should I call you ? "

" You can call me 'D' for short. Now, if you excuse me."

D's friendly attitude erased her uncomfort feelings, which she had had when first entering the shop. While waiting for him, Saya enjoyed herself with the tea. However, after taking kust one sip, she decided it wasn't a good idea.

" Too sweet !! How much suger did he put in ? A ton ? "

...

He didn't let her wait for long. After a few minutes, D went back with a big black box about the size of a fish tank. It really tickled her curiosity that what was inside.

" Here you are. I believe this little one will suit your desire perfectly. Wait, don't open it here ! " D stopped her when she intended to open the box.

" There's a contract w have to make. This pet requires a special care. The shop won't take any responsibility if you break the contract. "

" I think I can do it. "

" That's good. The first point is, don't let anyone but you sees him. "

Saya's intention to show her new pet to her sister and Kaori was shattered.

" Why is that ? " She protested.

" He's kind of shy. If he sees anyone but his own master, he'll probably be scared. "

" I got it. " _I'll train him to be more sociable._

" Second, be sure you're the first one he sees when you open the box. He's like a birdie. He regconizes the first one he sees to be his master and he'll obey you and only you. "

" Uhm, I see. Anything else ? "

" You can feed him any kind of food, except raw food. He's extremely allergic to it. And that's all "

" OK. May I ask you what kind of animal he is ? "

" It's a rare species. Chevalier. "

" Chevalier ? I've never heard of it. "

" That's because it's rare. I can assure you that he meets any of your requirements. Oh, almost forgot." The young owner went to take a small box. " It's a toy for him. It's free so don't worry. "

" Thanks. If there's any problems, may I return the pet ? " Saya asked, while receiving the box of 'toy'.

" If you aren't sure about him, we can provide for a cooling-off period. Within a week, you can return him and get your full money back."

" I'll keep that in mind. Does he have anme ? "

" He's called Haji. But you can call him anything you like ? "

...

Later, in the shop, when Saya had already gone home, a teenage boy in strange outfit and a little girlcame out from inside.

" Count D, are you sure it's a good idea to sell her our 'Haji' ? The boy with pink hair strange horns on his head sopke with a rather harsh voice.

" Ara... I don't know. I just have a feeling that Haji will like her. She seems to be a nice girl. Besides, I don't think any others would meet her requirements. Can't sell you or Pon-chan to her, right, T-chan ? "

" I'll eat her ! " T-chan growled.

" Count D, what should we do with the other one ? " The little girl with blonde, curly hair spoke. She was the 'Pon-chan' Count D had mentioned.

" It's a little hard ! He's not as obedient as Haji ."

" We can't let him sleep inside the box forever. "

" I know. But ha has to put up with that, until we find a master for him. "

" Why don't we sell her both of them ? "

" Pon-chan, it's not that easy. One Chevalier, one master. That's the rule. You know how jealous they can be if they have to share one master's love. "

" They'll kill each other. " Pon-chan shuddered, remembering the last time two Chevaliers had been sold to the same master.

" We lost both of them."

" That's right. And the customer would never come to our shop again. "

...

And that was how Saya got her new pet.

When she got home, no one was there. Her father had left the town a few days ago for business. Her brothers and sister were probably haning out with their friends. No one would question her about the stange box she was carrying. Moreover, she could enjoy herself with the new pet.

" I wonder what a 'Chevalier' is ? " Saya spoke to herself while carefully unwrapping the box. Her heart sped up a little bit as the last layer was gone.

" What is it ? " Saya was shocked to see what was inside. This 'pet' wasn't actually a pet. Despite fluffy dog ears and tail, he looked no difference from a normal boy. A boy who was 'chibi-fied". She had never seen something that strage in her life. Something that cute.

The young boy ( or pet ) was sleeping quietly. Saya couldn't bring herself to wake him uo, so she just silently adored her pet. Yes, he was her pet. Like D said, he would obey her. A pet like this, a puppy or a kitty simply couldn't compare. It was reasonable that she shouldn't let anyone sees him. He was so cute that Saya only wanted to keep him for herself.

A few minutes after the box had been opened, her pet woke up. At first, he sat up and rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands. Then, he looked at her, his new master with big, watery, smokey-blue eyes.

" Master... ? " The pet murmured with soft voice, whcih was like the voice of a boy who was afraid to meet a stranger.

_So he can talk. That's so cute !_

" I'm Saya ! Your... uhm, master. "

" Saya ? " The boy slowly repeated what he heard.

" Yes, Saya. You're Haji, right ? "

He nodded. Still a little afraid.

" How old are you ? "

He shook his head slightly.

" Uhm... that doesn't matter. Call me Saya, OK ? This is gonna be your new home. "

" Saya. New home. "

The little boy went on tiptoe, examining his 'home' with curiosity. However, due to his size, which was slightly bigger than an infant, he couldn't see much. So, Saya picked him up and showed him round her room.

" This is my bed. You can sleep here with me. That's my bookshelf, next to my table. The bathroom is over there. This is your home, you can go anywhere you want, except that door. " Saya pointed her finger at the front door.

" Hai." Haji replied

" Good Haji ! " Saya rewarded him with a kiss on both his cheeks and hugged him tightly to her bosom, which made Haji blush, without her notice.

" Oh, I'm so absent-minded. You must be very hungry now. "

---------

**Note :** As you have already noticed, the shop mentined in this fic is Count D's shop, in Matsuri Akino's 'Petshop of horrors'. For those who haven't read this manga, this shop's owner is Count D's grandson, who is usually called 'The Count', 'Count' or 'D' for short. He looks very much like a young woman in mid twenties ( though his real age is unknown ), clad in Chinese traditional outfit ( like Karl's outfit, only more colorful ). He's usually calm and soft-spoken, if he's not extremely angry at someone or something. He likes tea and sweets and has a very bad habit of putting too much suger in the tea.

The motto of this shop is to 'sell love, dreams and hopes'. In this shop, there are normal pets like dogs or cats, as well as many legendary animals like dragons, unicorns... Every pets in this shop have human appearance, only they want to show the customer or not. D and a human child named Chris can see this form. It is revealed at the end of the first series that D is not a human.

When selling a pet, a customer often has to sign a contract with three major points, differed for every kind of pet. Breaking the contract will result in tragic consequences.

However, there's a few ones that aren't meant to sell. T-chan and Pon-chan are examples. T-chan is a _totetsu_, an carnivorous beast in ancient China. Despite that, his human form is a teenage boy with pink hair and goat-horns. His normal form is a combination od a small goat and a small is rough and often asks D whether he could eat the customer or not. Pon-chan is raccoon, appeared in a form of a little girl. She is much nicer than T-chan.

That's all for the note. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. This fic is actually Chibi HajiXSaya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : A lost pet - Part 1**

Saya was very happy to have Haji with her. The boy was more than just a pet, like a little friend. Although he could only speak some simple sentences such as " Saya's home ", " pick me up ! " or " play with me ", he had another thing to entertain her. The box she was given was actually a cello with a bow, especially modified to suit his size. When Saya gave them to him, little Haji ( or Haji-chan like Saya called him ) 's eyes shone brilliantly. Litlle Haji could play many pieces with his cello. If he listened to a new piece on TV or radio, he could play the entire piece again, perfectly. The greatest part was he would play anytime for her, if she asked him to.

However, there was a small problem.

Since Saya had little Haji, she became very sneaky. Every night, she came downstair and stole some food, biscuits, milk or jam, even candies. Sometimes, she got caught by Kai, her older brother or Diva, her twin sister. Saya could put up with being called ' glutton ', as long as she could keep little Haji with her.

The young boy would appreciate anything she gave to him. But she realized that Haji would enjoy things that Saya herself enjoyed. There was some kind of bond created between her and little Haji. As days passed, Saya grew more and more attracted to her pet. Saya gave up hanging out with her friends, going to the movies or shopping with her sister, to go home with Haji. The boy grew gloomy when she said ' goodbye ' to him to go to school, only to be cheered up when she got home and picked him up.

Saya knew she wouldn't be able to hide him like this forever. However, she tried to keep it as long as possible. For now, she just enjoyed her little secret.

Unfortunately, her little was exposed sooner than she had thought. Her brothers and sister soon noticed that there was something strange about her. First, her younger brother Riku realized that Saya was eating more than usual, since he was the one that made lunch for her ( infact, for all his brother and sisters ). Plus, Kai and Diva once caught her stealing food at night and bringing to her room. Second, Diva got really frustrated because Saya made her knock before entering her room. She often got to Saya's room without knocking, which Saya really didn't mind. There was once Diva forgot that and habitually came to Saya's room to borrow a dress, she got herself scolded by her older twin for almost 30 minutes. And last, Saya didn't want to go shopping with her anymore, so she had no choice but to ask Nathan, her ' gay boyfriend ', who got the worst sense of fashion to come with her. Talking about this ' gay boyfriend ', Diva couldn't stand being ' boyfriendless ' while all her friends got one ( well, her sister Saya didn't have one, either but she didn't take it serious like Diva ); so she made Nathan, the only one in the school that dared to get close to her, her boyfriend. At least, he was half a male.

That was why Diva gathered her brothers to secret meeting at the kitchen ( without Saya's notice ).

" Saya must be hiding something from us ! " Diva declared, banging her fist on the table to add dramatic effect.

" Maybe she is. But don't you think it's too personal for us to poke our nose into her business ? " Kai, the oldest one, said like he didn't care what Saya was hiding. In fact, Kai was too lazy to get involved to this kind of stuff. He would simply get Diva do all the job for him.

" There's nothing personal between us. We're a family and she has no rights to hide something from us ! Right, Riku ? "

" I... I think it's her privacy and we shouldn't interfere. Maybe Saya nee-chan got a boyfriend or something. " Riku, the youngest one, spoke up, feeling a little scary of his sister. Seeing Diva's glare, the boy quickly brought a hand to his mouth.

" Nonsense ! We're brothers and sisters. We must care for each other ! "

" Then... what're you going to do ? Sneak into her room while she's out ? " Being the oldest one of Miyagusuku family, Kai was the only one who could debate with Diva. Even Saya wouldn't dare, sometimes.

" That's exactly what I want to say ! Listen carefully, tomorrow, Saya nee-chan will have extra class and that's a perfect chance for us to have a look at her room. Now, who's with me ? "

Diva looked at her brothers expectantly. Much to her disappointment, neither of them raised their hand.

" Count me out ! Not interested in girl's stuff. Beside, I have a date with Mao tomorrow. "

" Jeez, you're such a coward, Kai. " Diva hissed. " Riku, you're with me, right ? "

" Uhm... don't you think it's little invasive... " Before he managed to finish his line, Diva sent him another death glare. The young boy swallowed hard. " I mean, I'm with you, Diva nee-chan. "

" That's my brother ! " Diva patted Riku on the back triumphantly, which caused the poor boy to choke. Poor Riku had no guts to stand against his sister.

" Tell me if you find something interesting ! " Kai yawned and stood up to leave the kitchen.

" In your dream, kai !! " Diva growled.

...

So, as they had planned, Diva and Riku ( dragged along by Diva ) sneaked ito Saya's room while she was out.

" You guard here, OK ? If she comes home, signal me ! "

" How ? "

" Knock three times on the door ! Got that ? "

" Eto... Don't you think... we... uhm... shouldn't... if Saya nee-chan caught us ? "

" That's why I brought you with me ! Stop blabbering or your Gundam figures are dead ! " Diva ground her teeth threatening, which shut the boy up right away.

" Yes, ma'am ! I mean, Diva nee-chan "

" Good. "

Then, Riku was left alone outside Saya's room, praying with all his heart that Saya wouldn't go home in any minute.

...

Little Haji was left alone in Saya's room as his master had to go to school and then, extra class. Whenever his master wasn't here with him, little Haji wasn't feeling comfortable of being alone in such a huge space ( much due to his size ), so he just went back to his box and slept until she went back and picked him up. Though he didn't know why, Saya told him not to play his cello or turn on the TV while she wasn't here.

The little boy woke up when he heard the door open. A Chevalier's senses were keener than any hound. He decided to ignore that. He had learnt that if he pretended to be sleeping, his master would hug and caress him until he opened his eyes. Little Haji loved that, especially when it came from his master.

And he closed his eyes, waiting. Normally, the first thing his master did was to open the box and greet him. But today, she was slower than usual. While waiting in the box, little Haji heard noise of footsteps. Too bad, they didn't seem to come any nearer to his box, which was placed against the wall, next to her bed.

Unfortunately, a Chevalier wasn't blessed with good patience. Little Haji stood up and opened the box himself, only to be horrified to find out that the figure wasn't his master. Same slender figure, same porcelain skin but longer hair, much longer. The cent was also different. His master smelled like candy and milk. This person smelled like rose. She was a stranger ! Scared by the thought, little Haji quickly closed the box and lied down, shivering. What would this stranger do if she found him ? Would she eat him ? Would she take him away from his master ?

…

Diva had sucessfully sneaked into her sister's room. She wore a sunglasses, pretending that she was on some top secret mission. Watching too much movies !

" Nothing's special " She thought, with a bit of disappointment. " She must be hding something. Must be ! "

Diva wouldn't give up until she found something. Nothing could stop her undying effort of finding something she wanted to found. Like when she tried to find a pair of shoes that suited her now dress. There she spotted a strange black box. " When did Saya-neechan get such a box ? '

" I wonder whether she is hiding in there ? "The thought rang in her mind as she approached the item.

" What in the world is this ? " Diva murmured as she saw a strange creature in the box. This was her first time to see something like this. Not even in the movies ! He was about the size of an infant, clad in black suit ( Diva just assumed that was a 'he' ). He had long, wavy,dark hair tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. Except the tail and ears, he wasn't much different from a human.

" So that is her little secret ? How could she have something this cute and not telling me ? " The young, blue-eyed girl was fueled with furious.

" There there little boy, come to mommy !! "

She picked the creature, only to find him trembling with fear. His eyes shut tight, not daring to look at her.

" Oh, are you scared ? Now now, don't be ! You're so cute, you know that. So cute that I want to eat you right away. "

The very word 'eat' stirred him to the core. This girl might have the same face as his master but she was indeed a predator and he would become her prey, without a doubt. Gathering all his strenght and courage, little Haji jerked himself free from her captivity and ran with all his speed to the door, which was already open. However, he remembered his master telling him something about not going through the door so he ran back.

" Hey, come back here ! " The girl shouted with anger. " I'm not going to eat you. That's just a way of saying ! "

She expected him to believe that ? That was just a trap to lure him into her range and catch him. He wasn't that stupid.

They did a few chasing around the room. Although little Haji had super speed, one of Chevalier's special abilities, Diva herself wasn't slow, either. Beside, this room was small. Soon, little Haji found himself standing on the table, trapped between the window behind him and an angry girl in front of him. He had nowhere to run.

" Jeez, you annoying little brat ! " Diva growled while trying to catch her breath. " Riku, come in and help me ! "

" Yes, Diva-neechan. "

An answer was heard and there came a boy with chestnut hair. He looked nicer then the girl but to little Haji, he was still a threat.

" How cute !! " The boy's eyes shone with with admiration. " So, he's Saya-neechan's secret. "

" Yea, and he's very mean. Trying to run away from me. Let's get him before Saya-neechan comes home ! "

Riku looked at the poor creature which was standing defensively on the table. Then, he turned to his sister.

" Neechan, I think you've scared him. "Knowing his sister too well, Riku actually felt sorry for little Haji.

" I didn't ! Come here ! "

Riku did as he was told and Diva cupped her hand around his ear, in order for little Haji not to hear. " You distract him and I'll get him, Ok ? "

They were wrong. Due to his keen senses, little Haji could hear them, every word. He couldn't let them catch or else he would never see his master again.

" Hey, he jumped through the window ! " Riku shouted.

His master told him not to pass through the door but she didn't told him not to jump through the window. He got to find a way to escape.

" Oh my god ! This is the second floor and he won't make it alive. I can't see this. " Riku panicked. " What should we do ? We've killed Saya-neechan's... Er... what should he be called ? "

Diva, who was always the one with nerve, dared to look out the window. Then, she patted her cowardly brother's head.

" Stop that ! He hasn't ... escaped ! "

" Oh my god ! We've lost Saya-neechan's... what should he be called again ? "

The boy held his head tightly, imagined when his other sister got home and found out what they had done. Saya was always nicer than Diva but who knew what she would do when she got angry. She would probably destroy every of his manga.

" Shut up and let's go find him ! Say that again and I'll destroy every of your manga. "

Diva grabbed Riku's collar and dragged him out the room. The boy, who was still panicked, couldn't walk on his own legs.

---

Note : That's the end of chapter two. Sorry for the late update and for any mistakes I've made.


End file.
